


A close second

by torch



Category: Friday's Child - Georgette Heyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-quite-drabble for Amara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A close second

"Went off rather well, I thought," Mr. Ringwood said, helping himself to another glass of brandy. "Mrs. Milborne looked curst unhappy, though."

"Bound to come around," the Hon. Ferdy Fakenham replied sagely. "Grandchildren. Just look at my aunt Valeria, now that Kitten's increasing."

Mr. Ringwood considered this. "Dare say you might be right. Sherry married and setting up his nursery, George married — you'll be next, Ferdy."

Ferdy jumped. "Me? Good God, no, Gil! Not the marrying kind."

Mr. Ringwood looked into his glass. "No?"

"No," Ferdy said firmly. He drained his own glass. "Feeling a bit too bosky to walk back to Cavendish Square, to tell you the truth. Mind if I stay here?"

"No," Mr. Ringwood said. He put his glass aside. "No, not at all."


End file.
